Spark
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Kamitsure's been quite a pain lately, but as Fuuro finds out, it does have a good reason for it. Emongashipping, Kamitsure x Fuuro, Yuri. Read and Review, and most importantly, enjoy!


**Author's Notes: Ha! I have created a new pairing for the Fifth Generation, and I do name it: "Emonga-shipping!" Aren't I a genius? :D However, it is Yuri (Girl x Girl), so if you don't like Yuri, you'd better find some other fic to place your joyous reviews upon :D**

**Of course, this, as the description/character list should have told you, is a small Yuri fic about Kamitsure and Fuuro, the Gym Leaders of Isshu, based on Electric and Flying-types, respectively. Sweet. Anyway, the shipping name is based on the cute little Pokemon named Emonga, an Electric/Flying dual-type, which matches with the two girls Type preferences (Indeed, Kamitsure does use Emonga in the Gym Battle against her :D)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And forgive me if I get the two's personalities wrong or something. I don't have the game and can't properly discern their personalities until then. I can only take a guess :P**

**Okay, fic now. Enjoy!**

"You seem a little nervous about something. Am I really that shocking?"

The voice was typically arrogant and playful, and Fuuro heaved a sigh as she shook her head at the comment made by the other Gym Leader. Oh sure, it was bad enough that Kamitsure, perhaps the most annoying person she had ever known, had taken to hanging around at her house (A sweet nice place in Fuuro's humble opinion) eating _her _ food, sprawled across _her_ couch and using _her _toilet (And not flushing either). No, now the blonde had to make stupid little puns on her preferred type.

Arceus above, the blonde's going on about Electric's superiority to Flying was bad enough! (Just wait until Fuuro went on that trip to Sinnoh, though. Once she got a Gliscor, a strong Ground/Flying type, she'd show Kamitsure what happened when Electricity's power was useless against it's supposed inferior) but this invasion of shockingly dreadful puns was torture.

Regardless, the red-head turned to glare at the other girl with narrowed blue eyes, one hand raising to flick a strand of pinkish-red out of her left eye. Kamitsure merely smirked at the annoyed gesture, before stretching her lithe form over the sky-blue couch, clearly arrogant and clearly content in her relaxed annoying of the other girl. This only served to add to Fuuro's rare, but currently growing temper, and the red-head snapped:

"If you're going to sprawl over _my_ couch like a lazy Pokabu, then you could at least take off your shoes."

Kamitsure lifted a hand in her lazy fashion and made the classic "Blah-blah-blah" gesture, before idly kicking off her shoes with practiced ease, before smirking again at her fellow Gym Leader, whom sighed deeply and leaned back against the kitchen counter, glaring at the Electric mistress.

All this rubbish had began merely a few weeks ago. Kamitsure had taken to hanging out at Fuuro's house, acting pretty much like the stereotypical lazy room-mate. All the aforementioned annoyances had been nagging at the Flying Gym Leader since then, but that's just it: Annoyances. Nothing sinister or serious or whatever; The blonde was simply being a bit lazy and annoying, but nothing bad enough for Fuuro to chuck her out herself. And the other girl did help out sometimes. But this was one of those "Annoy-Fuuro" times. Which of course, the red-head disliked.

Didn't Kamitsure have her own house to mess around in? Didn't she have better things to do, currently, then spend most of her time annoying Fuuro or lazing about Fuuro's house? Or was this some kind of sick test by the Electric Mistress; To see how long Fuuro could withstand how annoying she could be. If so, then Kamitsure truly was a cruel Desukan in disguise. Only a particularly malicious Ghost-type would put anyone through this kind of bird crap. Of course, Fuuro still had her bone to pick with the other female and that time was now.

"Honestly, Kamitsure; You're acting like a bloody Shibirudon; All sparks and annoying and leeching off _my _house." Fuuro snapped pointedly, her eyes narrowed to the point where one could mistake it for the Glare of a Seviper. Kamitsure raised an eyebrow at the normally flighty and sweet girl's temper, but smirked a third time at her fellow female's indignation, ignoring the death look, and replied: "Oh yes, I trained up one of those. Called him Jaws, for obvious reasons. Such a cool fellow, and great Electric attacks. Sucks to be a Flying-type around that guy."

Oh, she did love fondly annoying the other girl. Just a good old bit of fun, in her opinion. Of course, Fuuro just had to overreact over every little thing, especially things regarding her precious birdies (And that batty Psychic/Flying one), but it was still funny, and her smirk only grew wider as Fuuro clenched her hands into fists, a truly frustrated and somewhat flushed look on her face. How adorably mad.

Of course, Fuuro was generally a happy and cheerful girl, all smiles and confidence, as care-free as the gusts of wind her Pokemon was so adept at using. Such a shame the aforementioned over-reactive tendencies tended to make themselves known, but Kamitsure didn't really mind. Fuuro was as interesting to watch mad as a Tauros was to watch calmly

"Oh, you just have to be such a whiny, annoying, little-OH!" Words failed Fuuro as she struggled to find some that would express herself clearly without the need for vulgarity. But nevertheless, she was _ annoyed. _Kamitsure was honestly acting like a plain jerk nowadays, with her smug little remarks and crowding up Fuuro's place. Honestly, Fuuro was one more annoyance and phone-call away from calling Yacon; At least the Ground-type Gym Leader could control this wild child, like the earth controls the lightning bolt that rumbles the skies.

"Whiny annoying little _what_, my dear Fuuro?" Kamitsure asked, bemusement in her tone as she promptly got to her feet, eager to see how far the other girl would go in her angered frustration, standing at least an inch above the other girl, those weird headphones of hers jiggling about in the sudden movement, as quick as the Type she so loved, challenging the Flying specialist. Fuuro felt an inkling of unease at really confronting Kamitsure, but nevertheless gathered her courage and stomped over to the other girl and got right up in her face, one finger jerking forward in a threatening and stern point.

"You know exactly what I mean, Kamitsure!" The red-head snapped, glaring pointedly at the blonde, whom stood stoic and amused. "You're always here, laying about lazily on my couch, eating my food, making fun of the Pokemon I've raised and trained since I was a kid, being a complete nuisance to me! Why do you hang out here, anyway? Don't you have your own place to mess up or something?"

"Well, yeah. I just like hanging out here more." Kamitsure replied casually, voice suddenly silky, light-blue eyes twinkling with electrical mischief, one hand idly twirling one of those black straps from the head-phone things on her ears. Fuuro restrained a cautious shiver, and kept at her rant:

"Well, you shouldn't just always be here messing up _my _house! Just go back to your own place and not be here, annoying me!" Fuuro snarled, raising herself on her tip-toes in a rather pitiful attempt to tower over her current rival, whom merely flashed her a lop-sided smirk, cool as a Cubone.

"I'm sorry if I really annoyed you, Fuuro." The Electric specialist replied in a rather taunting sing-song voice, smiling softly, leaning in closer to the other girl, whom, despite her flash of courage, quickly backed away at such close facial proximity with the blonde, a nervous flush replacing the angered one, as she went on. "It's how I Rollout, you know?"

Fuuro's embarrassed flush turned into an almost shy blush as the other girl's ever-enclosing presence, slow measured steps by the Electric Gym Leader, forced the red-head backwards, until her back ended up pressed against the kitchen counter. Kamitsure's ever-present smirk grew wider as she closed the distance, effectively trapping the other Gym Leader between both her body and the counter.

Fuuro didn't like feeling pinned like this, no sir, with the blonde's body barely an inch from touching hers. It did not set a nice atmosphere for her, no. But-

"But if it really does bug you-" Kamitsure continued, her eyes glazing into a casual laziness that matched the tone of her voice, raising one hand in a "Whatever" gesture. "-Then I suppose I'll head off."

Fuuro's shock was evident, most certainly, and the more general part of her mind promptly went rather mad. That was it? That's all? All this trouble, and all she had to do was just say how much it annoyed her, and Kamitsure would just agree to it like that? Arceus above, give me strength... All this crap and all she had had to do was say: "You're really getting on my nerves, get out?" It had been as simple as that. Sigh...

Kamitsure smiled as Fuuro finally and rather lamely nodded her agreement to the blonde's declaration, before seizing her opportunity and saying: "Though... You wanna know why I always hung out here? Why I always just stayed here instead of my place?"

Ah, the answer to the mystery. Fuuro nodded, feeling suddenly impatient to hear the reason behind all her past frustration with the blonde-

Whom suddenly took her head in-between her hands and kissed her.

Like a typhoon, Fuuro felt a monstrous surge of emotion course through her, twisting around her insides like a savage typhoon as her face suddenly took on a much more shocked blush, the feel of Kamitsure's soft lips against her own. Of course, the surge of emotions through her were quickly making themselves known: Confusion, shock, wonder, What in Giratina's realm, numbness and... well, passion, I suppose. Mainly, she couldn't believe what was happening. But it was. Kamitsure was kissing her.

Of course, some kind of drunken reflex took over the red-head, and she softly melted into the other girl's lips, earning a soft sound from the blonde in approval, the Electric specialist easily enjoying this wonderful sensation. All her annoyance, all her thoughts and frustrations, seemed to just dim and vanish under the other girl's physical gesture, and the tiniest part of Fuuro's mind noted: "Bah. Not even a good enough rant."

Whatever.

And just like that, it was over, the gale blowing over into a breeze as Kamitsure soon, rather reluctantly, detached her lips from Fuuro's, the Flying Gym Leader breathing heavily with shock and that odd liking, the blonde exhaling slowly and almost reverently, before she locked their eyes, both in a sharp and understanding gaze, full of strong passion, like the majestic boom of thunder, and she murmured: "My house doesn't have you."

And then, the deep unrelenting passion shifts places with the blonde's usual cool arrogance, and she smirked mischievously at the slowly-breathing red-head. "I think I'll go now. See ya' later, Fuuro."

With a soft chuckle, her own face a little bit red from the experience that was kissing her fellow Gym Leader, the blonde made her way back to the couch to retrieve her shoes, before allowing herself a friendly wave and wink at the motionless Flying specialist as she got ready to go, slipping her footwear on with casual ease, then making her way to the door-

"Kamitsure?"

The blonde turned at the sound of the red-head's rather small voice, and she noted the other girl gazing at her rather dumbly, one hand grazing the edge of her soft lips. Cute.

"Yes?" Her reply is silky soft and rather confident.

Fuuro murmurs: "You-you... don't have to go... if you don't want to."

Kamitsure merely chuckles and makes her way over to the red-head, taking the other girl's hands in her own and meeting her blue eyes. "If you don't want me to, I won't go..."

"You're... still kinda annoy-"

"I know. Shocking, isn't it?"

If it wasn't for the other girl's lips again meeting hers, a soft display of unforeseen tenderness that instantly set up that sweep of emotions, Fuuro probably would have banged her head against the counter.

**Author's Notes: Huzzah. I'm done.**

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
